blossomclan1fandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfloverr2771's Coding
✿ Blossomclan ✿ "All it takes to blossom... ...is a little courage" ✿ Introduction ✿ "Leave me alone!" Your paw steps thudded up against the forest floor as you raced through the dense vegetation that surrounded you. Something was after you, and you didn't know what. Fear had overwhelmed you, so you just kept running. The clatter of alarmed birds and the sound of crashing paw steps filled your thoughts. You ran faster, your mind began to swirl with even more fear as the paw steps slowly became louder. Twisting between shrubs and fallen limbs, you attempted to lose your pursuer. Soon, you came across a roaring river, water splashed across the rocks. With no plan to stop, and in spite the fact that you weren't the greatest swimmer, you lept onto the first rock. Unfortunately, your paws slipped, sending you tumbling into the black water beneath you. All of your thoughts went blank as you crashed into another rock. In a frantic manner, you attempted to grip it's slippery surface. Yowling with fear, you clawed your way halfway up the rock. Your grip began to loosen as you became more and more exhausted. This is where it ends, you thought, as you began to slip back into the churning current. This is where I die. Suddenly, jaws gripped your scruff and heaved you out of the water. You opened one eye, staring straight at your rescuer. It was tan and grayish she cat, her eyes soft. Carefully she drug you towards the river bank, laying you down on the soft soil at the river's edge. The feline lapped at your fur, getting rid of the water that clung to your pelt. "Are you okay?" The feline whispered, kindly. "I don't know..." Your voice slipped away as you fell into an unconscious state of mind. Once you opened your eyes again, you were in a whole different place. Wonderful smelling flowers lined the walls of what seemed to be a den of some sort. "You're awake!" Called a voice from the corner of the room. It was another feline, his white and grey pelt gleaming. He seemed to be sorting some kind of herb, his paws busy at work. "Who are you? Where am I?" You whispered, shaking your head and heaving yourself up. "Oh, of course! Welcome to BlossomClan, young one." The feline glanced at you, a smile spread across his face. His paws continued to work. Soon, the same feline in which had saved you appeared at the opening of the den. He gazed at you, a warm expression across his face. "Good morning. You must be wondering what is going on. I am Owlstar, leader of BlossomClan." flicking his tail towards the white feline at the corner of the room, he said, "And this is Stormdrift, my Medicine Cat. Now, follow me." You nodded, glancing around. The feline padded out of the den and into a large clearing. Bright light shone through the tree branches, making your pelt gleam. Cats of all sorts trotted around the clearing. As they passed, they nodded in a friendly manner, smiling with joy. "This is our camp. Isn't it wonderful? Now I have a question for you." He looked at you, his eye joyful. "Would you like to join BlossomClan?". ✿ Culture ✿ WIP ✿ Dress Code ✿ Avatars ' BUNNY_AVATAR.png|Kittens BLOSSOMCLAN_FOX_AVATAR.png|Apprentices and Munchkin Cats BLOSSOMCLAN_WOLF_AVATAR.png|Warriors and Up ' Colours BlossomClan_EyeColors.png|Acceptable Eye Colors BlossomClan_PeltColors.png|Acceptable Pelt Colors You may only use white eyes for blind cats and pink for hairless cats. Head Items '''| Skull Helmet, Head Flower, Fox Hat, Flower Crown, Spring Flower Crown, Nothing. '''Neck Items | Rare Spiked Collar, Blackout Spiked Collar, Leaf Necklace, Eclipse Necklace, Zios Ambulet, Ribbion Scarf, Jamaliday Scarf., Nothing. Back Items | Elf Armor, Longbow (The non-rare one), Bow and Arrows, Worn, Sword/NM Sword, Nothing. Leg Items '| Glove (Any Type), Elf Cuffs, Spiked Leg Armor, Zios Gauntlet, Yeti Claws,, Vine Anklet, Seashell Braclet, Nothing. '''Tail Items '| Flower Tail, Mummy Tail, Elf Tail Armor, Western Tail, Autumn Tail, Nothing. ✿ Hierarchy ✿ ✿ Allegiances ✿ ✿ Leader ✿ BlossomClan Placeholder.jpg|TBA ✿ Deputy ✿ BlossomClan Placeholder.jpg|TBA ✿ Medicine Cat ✿ BlossomClan Placeholder.jpg|TBA ✿ Medicine Cat Apprentice ✿ BlossomClan Placeholder.jpg|TBA ✿ Elite Warriors ✿ BlossomClan Placeholder.jpg|TBA ✿ Warriors ✿ BlossomClan Placeholder.jpg|TBA ✿ Apprentices ✿ BlossomClan Placeholder.jpg|TBA ✿ Queens ✿ BlossomClan Placeholder.jpg|TBA ✿ Kits ✿ BlossomClan Placeholder.jpg|TBA ✿ Elders ✿ BlossomClan Placeholder.jpg|TBA ✿ Guests ✿ BlossomClan Placeholder.jpg|TBA ✿ Traditons ✿ ✿ Insert ✿ insert ✿ Games ✿ insert ✿ Past Plots ✿ insert ✿ Territory ✿ '''Camp Den: user Server: ''' Sever Fruity_Pebbles.png CowbellyTV.jpg '''Domain ' ' The Hollowed Canyons (Coral Canynons): The Hollowed Canyons is the main source of all our prey. We hunt there more often then the Marshlands due to better weather, but there are still many dangers, for example snakes and falling rocks. But we still prefer The hollowed canyons as it is our main hunting space. Connecting Territory: The connecting territory is right beside the canyons- it is a shallow pool, but it gets deeper as you go. You have to be a decent swimmer to get to the other side of the territory, but the pool can also be used for swimming lessons. The Marshlands (Lost Temple Of Zios): The Marshlands is the more mucky type of terrain, but you get birds, fish and mice from here because the river is deeper and more fish inhabit it. But there are more dangerous species here, for example badgers, so we prefer the Hollowed Canyons more then the marshlands. Connecting Territory: The connecting territory of the Marshlands is a raging river that blocks off the border to other unknown territory. This is the best river for fishing, but also the most dangerous, as a giant unstable cliff can be spotted there, and rocks are known to fall and splash into the river. ✿ Leader History ✿ ✿ Q&A ✿ Ask your questions about Blossomclan in the comments, and we'll answer them here! Q: Can Medicine Cats have a Mate/Kits? A Medicine Cats may indeed have mates! They may only have kits if there is another fully trained Medicine Cat. ✿ Forms ✿ Joining Form: OC Name: Username: Age: Gender: OC Picture (Optinional; can be art): : Theme Song (Soundcloud Links Only/Optional): Desired Rank (Apprentices are CLOSED): Roleplay Example (must be 5+ lines): Questions/Concerns/Extra Alliance Form: Group Name + Link to your group's page: First and Second In command's Username: Why you wish to Ally: Member Count: Questions/Concerns/Extras: Plot Form: What will occur: When Will it occur: Who Is Involved: Questions/Concerns/Extras: Visitor Form: OC Name: OC Gender: OC Age: Username: Current Clan: Are you considering joining?: Questions/Concerns/Extras: ✿ Alliances ✿ ✿ Rivalries ✿ ✿ Page Editors ✿ ✿ Polls ✿ Do you like our page? OMG I LOVE IT 11/10 It's amazing! It's okay. Meh. EW NO BURN IT WITH FIRE ✿ Final Notes ✿ "Will you blossom with us, or remain in your bud?" Coding Credit to Wolfloverr2771! Quotes by Wolfloverr2771. Do not use without proper permisson. Category:Coding Saves